Bad Habit
by Happily Ever After. Again
Summary: Everyone has bad habits. Even the 'perfect' hosts.       KyoxHaru fluff oneshot


**This is something that just popped into my head when someone told me I had a lip-biting habit. Yes my strange deluded fantasies that come from nowhere. And it was just a plot bunny, it was a plot brick! So... before it damaged the remainder of my sanity I had to post this. Also this is written with everyone knowing Haruhi is a girl, just to make things easier for Kyoya. Now I will let you read.**

**(Insert Obvious Disclaimer Here)**

**

* * *

Bad Habits**

Haruhi walked along the path to Music Room 3. Actually she was being dragged by the Twins. Yes, **the **Hiitachin twins. As they dragged along they talked and laughed. All the while Haruhi paid no attention. Her mind was on today's lessons, as usual. Before she knew it, she was standing outside the host clubs doors, wondering how she got there so fast.

She opened the door and found the rest of the host to already be in their Ancient Egyptian cosplay. Before she could breath she was engulfed in a literally breath taking hug. As in she was turning purple. 'M-m-mori-ssenpai!' She gasped using all the air she had. The Wild-type host ran over and freed her from the grips of the Host King. 'Haruhi, if you could go change as quickly as possible, club will be opening soon.' said a cold voice from behind her. 'Yes, of course senpai. Right away.' Haruhi replied as she rushed of to the changing room.

_25 minutes later_

'Akiko! Akiko what's the matter?' Haruhi watched as her customer blinked and shook her head.

'Sorry! So Sorry, Haruhi. I have a bad habit of spacing out at the weirdest times.'

'It's perfectly fine we all have bad habits. Even the hosts have them.'

'Really? Can we know?'

'Yes please tell us!' Her other customers pleaded.

'Well, I'm not sure they want me to tell…' Haruhi said

'Oh, please Haruhi, do tell!'

'Okay, well Kyoya-sempai said that he has a bad habit of reading in the dark, and that affected his eyesight. The twins both have different habits. Hikaru isn't the best listener and Kaoru gets fidgety easily. Hunny-sempai, will occasionally suck his thumb.' as Haruhi said the last part as chorus of 'Kawaii's!' rang out over Haruhi's table. 'Mori-senpai will hold his breath unconsciously. When he was younger it might even make him pass out. He controls it now though.' An audible sigh went out at her table. 'Tamaki had a bad teeth grinding habit when he was younger but it's not really noticeable anymore.'

'What about you Haruhi? What bad habit do you have?'

'I'm sure I have one but I don't know it. I don't want say something that's not true.'

'Then perhaps I can be of assistance.'

The sound of that voice made Haruhi gasp. She turned around and saw the Shadow King looking down at her and smirking.

'How would you know my bad habits? You barely know I exist!' Haruhi said in a shocked and irritated voice.

'You have a bad habit of biting your lip. And it's as if you're just doing it to tempt me too.'

'What are you-'

Before Haruhi could finish what she was saying she was locked in a kiss with the Shadow King. She tried to turn away but he had his hand pushing her head against his. He took advantage of her squirming and pushed her hip closer to him. She gasped and he took advantage of her once again by slipping his tongue in her mouth. Haruhi didn't know what to do and relaxed into the kiss. When Kyoya finally let her go she had a blush deepening on her face.

'If that was unsatisfactory you better break that bad habit of yours.'

Haruhi, without knowing it bit her lip.

'I warned you.' Kyoya said before pulling her into another kiss. This one was not as rough, but kind and loving. Kyoya let go of Haruhi and smiled a genuine smile before walking away.

**

* * *

A/N: Yay! First fanfic. Never thought I'd actually upload it. This is a one shot unless, someone convinces me that a 2nd chapter would perform a medical miracle. If you think their bad habits are OOC just tell me and I'll change it, but I thought they all fit fine. Please R&R! ...or face the wrath of my Ouran Ninja Minions.**


End file.
